Confesiones de un tipico hombre lobo
by darkangel risa
Summary: Estoy completamente seguro de 3 cosas: 1- Soy un vampiro 2- Hay un hombre lobo rondando por mi casa 3- Estoy completa e irrebocablemente apunto de asesinar a Jacob Black.La vida de edward cullen y jacob black. esperamos sus reviews.
1. Chapter 1

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES-MX;} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Hola! Bueno esto es algo que se nos ocurrio hacer a mi prima Alice y yo (Yuli), no es perfecto pero espero les guste. Antes que nada: ninguno de los personajes de Twilight nos pertenesen, sino a su creadora Stephanie Meyer bla bla bla.. ya se lo saben no?xD  
**

-Hey, Eddie!

-Jacob, por milésima cuadragésima vez, no me llames _Eddie_!

-Cálmate, amigo. Entonces Ed.

-Tampoco _Ed._

-¿Edwarsito?

-Jacob..

- Oh, esta bien hombre! Que tal Ed, Edd y Eddy..

-Pero…

-Si, si ya se que es algo largo, pero hombre! Esta genial es..

-Es el nombre de una caricatura, Jacob.

-Oh.

-De verdad me agradaría que dejaras de ponerme un apodo, Jacob.

-Ah vamos amigo, si tu también me pones apodos!

-¿A si?

-Si, la semana pasada me dijiste _'quítate chucho'_

-Dije _'levántate chucho'_, además tenia mis razones.

-Claro, claro, ¿como cual?

-Oh no lo se! Tal vez que hayas estado echado en mi alfombra en fase lobo, y que dejaste huellas de tus patas pintadas en ella, _chucho._

-Ya vez, ya empezaste a decirme así, Ed!. No había dormido nada en dos días y tu habitación es muy cómoda, aunque amigo realmente deberías poner calefacción, aquí siempre esta helado!

-Jacob, te diré tres cosas.

-Suéltalo.

-Uno, me vuelves a llamar Ed, Eddie, o cualquier otro nombre y llamare a Emmet. Estoy seguro que a el le encantaría jugar a las _mordidas_ contigo

-Hmm ...eso suena peligroso.

-Dos, no se para que rayos quieres calefacción si eres un hombre lobo.¿Que no tu temperatura es muy alta?

-Se sensible Edd…Edward, me puedo agripar!

-Y tres, sino me dices porque diantres estas en mi habitación en cinco segundos, te bañare con agua helada…

-Por Dios! No lo harías.

-..y shampoo anti-pulgas

-No, no. Esa cosa irrita mi cuero cabelludo y me deja apestando todo el día!.

-Tres segundos, Jacob.

-Ok, bueno yo quería hablar contigo.

-¿No lo estamos haciendo?

-En teoría sí, pero enserio necesito hablar contigo

-De acuerdo Jacob, sobre qué quieres hablar

-Ves, porque siempre me tratas mal, no atiendes mis necesidades, nunca me escuchas, y yo que dedico mi valioso tiempo en ti!

-Está bien te escucho, ¿de qué se trata?

-No ahora no quiero decirte nada, no es cuando tú quieras. ¡Vampiros!

-Ahhhh, vamos Jacob, te daré pastel.

-Intentas convencerme con un pastel, me subestimas Ed, que clase de licántropo hace eso, por favor.

-La clase que es un mantenido por su enemigo natural, y a pesar de ser corrido no se larga.

-Intentas decirme algo?

-Fuera de mi casa Jacob, me pregunto si algún día te iras de aquí, tal vez en unas décadas lo logre.

-Olvidas un detalle viejo, ni Bella ni Nessie dejarían que me corrieras, así que porque no lo aceptas de una vez por todas.

-Quizás necesite terapia en unos años.

-Vamos Eddie, no es tan malo vivir conmigo, veras que terminaras por adorarme o te resignaras. ¿Y qué decías del pastel?

-Ay, Jacob, me voy

-No, es enserio, necesito hablar contigo

-¡Pero si ya estamos hablando!

-Me refiero a un tema en especial

-Entonces..

-¿Porque no vuelas?

-Eeh.!?

-Si amigo, me refiero a que porque no eres como los vampiros de verdad, de los que se convierten en murciélagos voladores, los que duermen en ataúdes y se hacen polvo con el sol y todas esas cosas

-Creo que has visto demasiadas películas de terror.

-Naah. No me gustan las películas de terror, siempre nos ponen a los hombres lobos como idiotas brutales que matan con dagas de plata, ósea a que idiota se le ocurriría eso cuando nosotros somos…

-¿Unos perrotes brutales que solo saben romper y morder?

-Los seres mas maravillosos, amigables y encantadores que salvan al mundo de las sanguijuelas malvadas!

-Sanguijuelas malvadas?

- Así pienso llamarlos en mi próximo cómic! Bueno no te ofendas hombre, no me refiero a ti, pero tienes que admitir que hay muchos idiotas como James y Laurent.

-Espera, cual cómic?

-Las terribles aventuras de Jake Wolfe y Eddie Blood, no esta genial la idea? Viejo seremos famosos!

-¿En que rayos estas pensando? ¿De que se trata todo esto perro?!

-Oh, esta genial! Trata de las grandes hazañas del guapísimo y valiente Jake salvando el mundo con la ayuda de su amigo vampiro Eddie, es algo tipo Batman y Robbin! que te parece mi idea?

-Creo que yo tengo una idea mucho, mucho mejor _amigo._

-¿Cual?

-Hmm.. la otra vez encontré un shampoo-anti pulgas para _gatos _en una caja del sótano.

-Eddie no te alteres por favor!

-Si, y creo que Emmet y Rosalie no tenían nada que hacer hoy.

-Era solo una broma, lo juro!

-Si, me parece que te encantara tomarte un baño con este shampoo,Jake.

-Edward viejo, no lo tomes así, además no será posible que me bañaras, no hay agua

-¿Que?, ¿como que no hay agua?, ¿que hiciste esta vez perro?

-De eso también quería hablarte, lo que paso fue que yo…

**Estamos completamente seguras de tres cosas:**

**1- Jacob jamás olvidara la existencia del río detrás de la casa.**

**2-Si creía que el shampoo anti-pulgas para perros era horrible, era porque no conocia el de gatos.**

**3-Ese fue el mejor día de Rosalie.**


	2. Las Vegas

**Como ya mencionamos anteriormente aliz y yo (yuli) twilight no nos pertenece sino a stephenie meyer, pero las historias si son nuestras jejeje.**

**Aquí les traemos otro capítulo de confesiones de un típico hombre lobo**

**Esperamos que les guste. **

"**Las Vegas"**

Jacob hace su entrada dramática.

-Que onda hermano!!-guiñe un ojo y sonríe.

-Jacob, no me grites…y explícame porque usas esa ropa.-frunce el ceño-Ay por Dios, y esos lentes! Que es lo que traes en el cuello?

-Obviamente, una cadena.

-Ah. Es que Billy se ha decidido a encadenarte en el garaje?

-No seas tonto, claro que no!- el licántropo es incomprendido por su enemigo natural.

-Oie, esos son los zapatos de charol de tu abuelito o que?

-Hombre, que exagerado si son los zapatos que me dio Emmett en mi cumpleaños, no lo recuerdas?-y ahora esta ofendido.

-Ah si, él estaba TAAAN preocupado en buscar un regalo de tu agrado, me alegra que de verdad te gusten.- nótese el sarcasmo y el esfuerzo que hace para no reírse.

-Ja-ja muy gracioso, pero van genial con la ropa no crees?

-Mmm.. Bueno si tu lo dices-risas y mas sarcasmo

-Entonces no te gusta como me veo?-(ojitos de cachorrito)

-Oh, ya entendí.

-De verdad?- (Jacob con estrellas en los ojos)

-Si. Te han invitado a una fiesta de disfraces. Aunque, bueno no esta mal, pero Jake ese saco de satín rojo no te va.

-¡¿Que?!

-Has venido a eso ¿no? A mostrarme tu disfraz.

-Rayos, no! ¿Qué no ves a que vine?

-Lobo me estas irritando, quieres decirme de una buena vez a que viniste?

-Ash… es obvio. Nos iremos de viaje.

-¿Quiénes?

-Nosotros.

-¿Nosotros, quienes?

-Tú y yo.

-¿A si? Porque yo no recuerdo haber hecho planes de viaje. Ya sé por fin te mudaras a donde perteneces!

¿A dónde?

-A la perrera donde mas, espera Jacob iré por tus cosas.-hace el ademán de irse

-Jajaja deja de hacerte el tonto que ya debes saber a donde vamos, verdad amigo?- (le da una "palmadita" en la espalda)

-¿Y como debo de suponer eso? Si desde hace tiempo hay veces que no puedo leer tu mente.- claramente irritado.

-Jajajajaj lo notaste.

-No soy tonto Jacob. Cierto que al principió pensé que tu cerebro se había derretido…

-Hey!

-Pero Bella me dijo que le pediste que te cubriera con su escudo cuando estés aquí, chuchito.

-Hey sanguijuelita, no me llames chucho.

-Pues no le pidas favores a Bella para proteger tus pensamientos cochambrosos.

-Es mi amiga.

-Es mi esposa.

-Ok, ok tu ganas. Solo quería darte una sorpresa –( esa sonrisota de oreja a oreja que siempre tiene).

-¿Cuál sorpresa?

-Nos vamos a las Vegas!!

-¿Para que?

-Para jugar, te lo imaginas? Con mi gran instinto y tu sexto sentido para leer mentes

Te imaginas cuanto ganaríamos? Viejo seremos ricos!

-Jacob, eso es trampa, a demás no necesito el dinero

-Pero Eddie piensa en tu buen amigo Jake

-Mi buen amigo Jake, el que se dedica a desgraciar mi vida

-Ed no me digas que sigues sentido por lo del piano

-Jacob, caíste encima de mi piano y deja de llamarme Eddie

-De acuerdo Eddie, Edward, fue culpa de Emmett ,además te comprare uno, cuando vayamos a las vegas

-Jacob no hay forma de que tu y yo viajemos juntos a las vegas

-Ed tu y yo seriamos estrellas mira con tu habilidad y mi encanto natural ganaremos millones, tendríamos un show, tú podrías tocar el piano mientras yo canto y bailo.

Serie increíble- (Jacob con estrellas en los ojos)

_~ Cine interior de Jacob ~_

_Eddie tocando en una esquina el piano._

_Jacob con un traje y sombrero de copa con los zapatos que le regalo Emmett_

_-Gracias muchas gracias_

_Todos aclamando a Jacob y Edward siendo ignorado._

_~ Fin del cinema de Jacob ~_

~ _Cine interior de Edward ~_

_Jacob vestido ridículamente (como justo ahora)_

_Aullando, destruyendo los oídos del público._

_Edward golpeando a Jake, dejándolo inconsciente y amordazándolo._

_El público aplaude y lanza rosas a Edward_

_-Gracias no fue nada, llevo años deseando poder hacerlo.(Reverencia)_

_~ Fin del cinema Edward ~_

-Jacob el mundo aun no está preparado para eso

-Vamos, Eddy además ya tengo todo listo, boletos, hotel…

-¿Que?, ¿pero como pagaste todo eso Jacob?

-Pues…

-Espera, pero si tú no tienes dinero para pagar ni siquiera tu boleto, de donde lo sacaste perro?

-Edd que considerado eres al pensar en mi situación financiera, pero no te preocupes lo cargue a tu tarjeta

-Jacob Black, quien rayos te permitió usar MI TARJETA para despilfarrar MI DINERO!

-Eddie, pero si tu y yo somos socios, todo lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío

-Eso no creo que me beneficie en algo

-Entonces,¿aceptas?

-Claro Jacob, dejare mi tranquila vida para ir contigo al mundo de la farándula donde según tu…

-Mi instinto

-Según tu instinto triunfaremos!,¿ hay algo más que desees hacer socio?

-Sabes también hay un concurso de parejas y he estado pensando en nuestro acto.

Tú y yo bailando con trajes de disco, como en los 80´s. Solo imagínanos:

And were stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive.

-Piénsalo, seguro ganaríamos

-Jacob todo mundo tiene un límite, pero tu, tu ni siquiera conoces esa palabra

-Bueno, entonces iré por tu maleta

-Yo no he aceptado, ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería ir contigo

-Ah era eso bueno Eddie, ¿quieres ir a las vegas conmigo?

-No, Jacob no iré contigo a las vegas

-Entonces que haremos con los boletos y reservaciones

-Tengo una mejor idea, se de alguien que le encantaría ir contigo- (sonrisa maliciosa de Edward)

-Oh, Emmett, podrías venir un segundo

-Emmett no Ed, Emmett no

-Pero si ustedes son grandes amigos, juegan todo el tiempo

-Edward, mi amigo Jake, ¿ocurre algo?

-Emmett me preguntaba si…

Momentos después, Emmett arrastrando a Jacob por las escaleras.

-Vamos Jake te prometo que será toda una experiencia para ti. Ya tengo nuestro rol de juegos planeado: las escondidas, pelota, mordiditas…

Aparece Rosalie detrás de ellos cargando todas las maletas

-Espero que no destruyan la habitación, se amable Emmett y diviértanse.-(muerta de risa)

-Jajajaja, claro amor, nos divertiremos

-No, no, no Rose por favor ayúdame!!¿Que no somos amigos?

-Oh, me estas pidiendo que también los acompañe? Porque para mi seria un _placer_-(la sonrisa de la vampira hasta a Carlisle lo asustaría)

-Ah.. Ah.. Que no dijiste que irías de compras con Alice?-(templando de miedo)

-También puedo hacerlo en las Vegas, en realidad me _encantaría _ir de compras contigo, ¿no te parece?-(ya mencione que da pánico su sonrisa?)

-Ah.. Ah.. (Shock total)

Aparece Edward de pie en la puerta principal.

-Oh, no te preocupes Rose, Emmett se encargara de todo ¿verdad hermano?

-Claro Ed! Nos divertiremos mucho. (Chocan los puños)

-Hey, porque el si puede llamarte Ed y yo no?

-Porque el no es un lobo que se la pasa rondándome, despilfarrando mi dinero y molestándome cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

-Y yo si?

-Emmett, no es hora de dormir al cachorro?

-¡¿Dormir?! ¿Para que?

El vampiro musculoso le encaja la jeringa con anestesia en el brazo al hombre lobo.

-Aaahh… noooo!

-Eso te pasa por meterte con mi piano y mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Es hora me irnos, no te preocupes la anestesia le hará efecto en minutos y despertara a tiempo de subir al avión, jajajaja, así no dará problemas.

-Diviértete!

-Pórtate bien Rosalie, adiós Eddie.

Emmett saliendo de la casa arrastrando a Jacob por el suelo.

-¡¡EDWARDDDDDDDD!!!!

**Gracias por leer nuestros locos fanfics y claro continuaremos este fan mientras ustedes lo sigan leyendo. Hemos pensado acerca de "las terribles aventuras de Jake Wolfe y Eddie Blood" tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano esperamos logremos escribirlo jajajajaja**

**Pobre Jake espero algún día no sea maltratado al menos no tanto.**

**Los veremos en el próximo cap. cuando Jake y Emmett regresen de su viaje a Las Vegas. No se preocupen por Jake seguirá vivo, quizás un poco lastimado pero vivo. Adiós, no olviden los reviews.**

**Propiedad de yuli y aliz.**


	3. volvo

**Regresamos!, que felicidad, espero no nos guarden resentimiento, fue debido a problemas personales y obstáculos que no actualizamos, pero jamás abandonaremos el fanfic lo prometemos.**

**Aquí está el capitulo 3**

**El volvo**

-JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¿qué pasa viejo porque gritas? volviste a estrellar tu volvo?

-WTF? mi volvo está en perfecto estado!

- ohm.. ups ,si tienes razón, me equivoque sorry .oye! creo que mi papá me habla.. Adiós!

- no, no, no un momento! adonde crees que vas lobito?

- a.. Lavarle los pies a mi viejo, tu sabes.. Es algo torpe y necesita mi a..

. No te hagas el tonto ! me tienes que explicar dos cosas en este instante

- Edward, hermano, tu sabes.. Soy un hombre ocupado..

.En primer lugar , Jacob, eres un NIÑO, y en segundo, tu haces nada,solo molestar y tercero, deja de evadirme y contestame  
¿Que rayos hiciste en el cuarto de Alice ?, hay un hoyo, que no tengo la menor idea de cuándo ni cómo  
lo habrás hecho, debajo de su buro y huele a perro ! dime qué hiciste ? no, más bien que escondiste,  
porque estoy segurísimo de que lo usaste para esconder alguna de tus travesuras ¬¬

- un poso? no se dé que me hablas! yo no hice nada :3

- Jacob ¬¬

- bueno... tú sabes.. Ed, los lobos a veces necesitamos hacer posos para nuestras necesidades e instintos animales...

-hiciste tus NECESIDADES en el cuarto de mi hermana?

- NO!, no ,no ,no, yo no me refería a eso hombre, yo soy demasiado refinado para eso ! ¬¬

- tan refinado como un chimpancé

- ay hombre ¬¬

- pues si no quieres que piense mal de ti y te saque de patitas a la calle, explícate. Tienes 2 minutos.

- ahí pues! yo me refería a mi instinto de .. supervivencia

-supervivencia?  
- si tonto, es cuando haces todo para salvar tu vida.

- sé lo que es, perro, pero ¿porque querías salvar tu pellejo?

- Es que.. es que... manche el vestido nuevo de Rosalie (miedo*)

- Es eso ? Wau no te preocupes

- ENSERIO ? :D

-Sip. Lo único que pasara es que te matara y te descuartizara cuando se lo diga ;)

- No Edward no seas así, no se lo digas hazlo por nuestra amistad, hermano ! D:

- Uy si..

-Ed :3

- Vale pues, vamos a reponérselo antes que se dé cuenta, solo una cosa Jacob

- Enserio? Cual?

- No hagas mas posos en mi casa , o desearas no ser un hombre lobo

- No hay problema! ahora vamos , anda que no quiero morir!

...

-Jacob, que demonios significa esto?

-Edward te juro que puedo explicarlo, es solo que Emmett quería jugar carreras y yo..

-Cállate, te lo acabas de ganar amigo!

- QUE? no Ed no!

-ROSALIE ADIVINA QUE... ?

esta historia continuara...

**jajaja eso ultimo me recordo a cuando era pequeña y veia pokemon jeje**

**Bueno pobre Jake supongo que aun no ha podido salvarse de sus castigos, pobre u_u**

**Ya le tocara su venganza en.. algún otro capítulo, jejeje xD.**

**Gracias por leer nuestro fanfic, hemos tenido tiempos difíciles y se nos hizo imposible actualizar, solo les aviso que Alice y yo tomaremos cualquier sugerencia o petición.**

**Los queremos**

**Marcador: **

Edward 3 – Jake 0


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: Disculpen que no haya actualizado en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. He estado ocupada con la universidad, mi carcelera. Además he estado pensando en escribir un fanfic de Fairy Tail y uno de Digimon. Mis obsesiones. Siento la falta de inspiración. T_T

Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen desafortunadamente.

Capitulo 4

-Eddie amigo mío, hermano

-¿Hermano? ¿Que se te ofrece Jacob?

-Podrías prestarme alguno de tus libros

-¿Acaso piensas leer? ¿Tu? ¿Leer un libro?

-¡Pero claro que no! Solo quiero matar un mosquito, me están comiendo vivo, viejo.

-….Piensas utilizar mi libro para matar un mosquito…

-¡Por supuesto! Para a que otra cosa podría utilizarlo, eres extraño Ed. Además es tu culpa que esos malditos chupa sangre me estén comiendo. ¡Oopsie!

-…No creo que los mosquitos te encuentren apetecible, seguro son las pulgas que atraes, ya va siendo hora que Emmett te de otro baño

-Edward, viejo no lo tomes a pecho fue una pequeña broma. En fin ¿me prestaras tu libro?

-Me ofende el hecho de que consideres la sola idea de que te preste uno de mis libros para matar un mosquito. Absolutamente no, chuchito.

-Pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás eso de chuchito. Eddie somos amigos, compadres, camaradas

-No recuerdo en ningún momento de mi vida haberte aceptado como mi amigo.

-¡Pero si hasta te di un regalo como símbolo de nuestra amistad! No me digas que te deshiciste de el- exclama con cara de cachorrito triste.

-Jacob, ¿qué demonios esperabas que hiciera con un hueso?

-Oye para nosotros tiene un gran significado. Por cierto tú no me diste nada

-Pero acaso ya olvidaste el regalo que te di la semana pasada.

-¿Qué REGALO? ¿ME COMPRASTE ALGO? ¿DE QUE SE TRATA?

-Estoy seguro que lo deje en tu habitación.

-¿Te refieres al collar con la placa 'Jakey' y esos aromatizantes? ¡Debí haberlo sabido!

-¡Solo trate de devolverte el favor por la vez que se te ocurrió hacer una parrillada en mi casa y hacerme bailar hula hula contigo!

-Oye es buen ejercicio para las caderas, además no tuviste infancia. Recuerda el rey león. Tienes ganas ¡sí! ¡Si! ¡Si! de tocino yop yop es un cerdo yop yop quieres ser un cerdo tú también ¡sí! (Ahora imagina a Jacob vistiendo una falda y bailando hula hula)

-Debo recordarte que yo nací el siglo pasado...

-Cierto...vaya amigo, sí que eres viejo. Espero que te vayas preparando Eddie porque el próximo año...¡IREMOS A DISNEYLAND!

-¿Que? De ninguna manera. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Pero quiero subirme a las tacitas e ir a los parques acuáticos!

-Oh si eso es lo que quieres se me ha ocurrido una idea. Es juego que seguro te gustara Jacob.

-¿En serio, Eddie?

-Por supuesto. Si me acompañaras a la lavandería.

- ¿Qué clase de juego podría haber en el cuarto de lavado?

-Uno donde podrás mojarte y dar muchas vueltas.

-Eddie...no estarás pensando

-Te gustara, Jacob.

-Ed, amigo, hermano. ¡Así no me llevo contigo! EDWARD NOOOO...


End file.
